


Dripping Down

by HiddenEye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alien Biology, Anal Sex, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Play, Pining Keith (Voltron), Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenEye/pseuds/HiddenEye
Summary: “Oh my god.” Keith groaned, grabbing the pillow and pushing his face into it, and the sound of Shiro's breathless chuckles could still be heard despite the way Keith was trying to block the world out. “What the fuck.”“I don't know what to say.” Shiro admitted.“Shiro,” Keith began weakly, his voice muffled by the way he shoved the pillow to his face again. “You just saw me get wrecked by a mechanical dildo. At this point, saying nothing is better.”





	Dripping Down

Dread was a hollowness that started with a wave of prickling needles across your chest, it was to feel the heavy stone dropping to the bottom of your stomach until your insides shake. It was triggering the cold revelation of doom while the floor was pulled out from under your feet with seemingly insignificant effort when you fell on your ass, because dread was when it smiled at you with a knowing curve of its lips along with the obvious grimace in its eyes.

And it reared its ugly head when Allura crossed the room with collected steps, leaving Keith frozen near his door while he stared at the way she got nearer to his bed with a box in her hands. She made a move to set it on the foot of his bed, almost not allowing him the chance to reel in the flinch at the sound of something rattling inside that box.

The size of it could be enough to fit his bayard, its black exterior almost gleaming under his rooms lights while his immediate reaction was to treat it as a threat.

Unnamed emotions clashed as he opened his mouth to make a comment before stopping himself entirely, the words dangling at the tip of his tongue, and tried to rearrange himself into a more composed manner while he eyed the box warily.

Allura, who swiveled around to face him properly, propped a hand on her hip and flashed him a wicked smile that made the same gaze he donned to flicker at her way. “How do you feel about strategic relief?”

Furrowing his brows, Keith used his palm to rub the apprehension away from his skin. “Is that what’s inside?”

"Well, giving the current position you're in, I'd say,” she let her gaze run down his appearance fleetingly, gauging him thoroughly while he tried not to feel too self-conscious about it. “this will help you go through it.”

“You say,” he echoed blandly, tightening his posture by crossing his arms near his chest, leaning against the wall as he tried to pry open the box with his eyes. “Do I even want to know what it is?”

The light colours of her eyes snapped back to his face, taking in his attempt at being dismissive. “If I say it's going to prevent you from jumping on anyone the moment you see them, would you agree to let me show you what I have?”

Due to his relations with Galra, Keith didn't have a choice but to take part in the circumstances that came with it. He had gotten a massive taste in eating everything edible in sight, his metabolism churning more food than he could catch up that caused him to be hungry a couple of hours after they ate. His stamina had made him swifter, where he could go hours by easily sidestepping his opponents whenever they duel until he was barely catching his breath. The longest he had gone was with Allura, who matched him until she pinned him to the mat.

He could handle all of those, adjusting to them was easy since it was almost as if he only developed the ability to become stronger after almost a year of extra training as a paladin, and merely needed the boost to give him some energy.

Getting Galra’s ability to go through their phases of ‘heats’, however, was a different thing altogether.

Preventing himself from scrunching his nose, Keith tempered down the restlessness crawling up his arms and instead focused on the way her fingers began sliding across the surface, almost searching for something. “It's bad enough Coran was the one who found out first,” he told her gloomily. “I don't want the others to know about it too.”

“Communication is the key to making sure you have healthy relationships with other paladins,” she pointed out, reaching beneath the box to press onto a narrow button until there was a soft _beep_. “Keeping that from them will cause in misunderstanding and hurt.”

“Announcing that I want to be fucked by one of them isn't exactly an ideal conversation to have with my friends when we're in the middle of a war.” He told her almost lightly, mockery underlining his tone. “Just because my body demands something, it doesn't necessarily mean I get to indulge into it.”

“Suppression of sex will only get you to be aggravated,” Allura lifted the cover of the box. “I've seen it before. It’ll lead to a chain of you not able to perform your duties, and you'll only try to end the matter in your own hands with a more aggressive manner.”

“There's a way to settle it, right?” He asked. “Or they wouldn't able to do any work if they're suddenly feeling horny.”

She smirked. “Which is why we have alternatives.”

Allura lifted one of the contents out, and Keith felt warmth spreading out steadily across his navel as his eyes soaked at the sight of leather straps hanging in her grip while she began reaching for something else in the box. Thin straps of black leather, a small voice purred into his ear, would look absolutely lovely against flushed skin. _His_ flushed skin, because he was going to have _fun_ with that later by the way the thick dick hung heavily at the centre of those loops of leather.

“This would make you choose what type of settings you'd want,” she continued, and he took his time to rip his eyes from the toy to see the way she waved a small remote at him. “You could either make it go faster or you'd want to get it to expand to a knot.”

His eyebrows jumped up his forehead. “A knot?”

“Yes,” she answered simply, but her smirk had a crooked curve in it that made him knew that was the one he had to try first. “From your expression, I assume you humans wouldn't know anything about it?”

“No,” he agreed. “but, we make it up for double penetration.” Then, he paused to worry on his bottom lip. “Extra lube?”

She set aside those two things on the bed to reach out for a bottle, and he clicked his tongue when she presented it to him with the same smile. “You have everything.”

“I like to be prepared,” she hummed, clearly pleased at the compliment as she tossed the bottle on the bed, where it bounced beside the harness before she began closing the box again. “Alteans go through the same things Galra do, and usually, we have at least one of these in order to not appear too obvious in what we lack whenever we don't feel like getting a mate yet.”

He let out a breathless chuckle, shaking his head slightly in disbelief as she propped the box by her hip. “I can't almost imagine you getting snappy at some politician because you didn't go through your seasonal relief.”

“It happened before.” She said with a shrug, and then began her way out. “And if you're interested, I have other things I can introduce you to. More complex, and some that would make you feel it until morning if you're into that.”

“I'll start with something simple, but thanks for offering.” He watched her step out of his room for a moment, before calling out with a, “How did you know I was in heat?”

“Your smell.” She paused to watch him at the corner of her eye. “It reeks of something sickeningly sweet that made Coran and I want to toss you in a bath.”

“How come my friends aren't able to smell it?”

She gave another shrug, and began her walk down the hallway. “Probably because humans don't have sensitive sensories like the rest of us do.”

 

* * *

 

It was getting worse as time passed, because Keith couldn't concentrate without feeling the need to rip the uncomfortable pull under his skin, and he was collecting more sweat than he could handle even after getting the shirt off himself.

The air of the castle did nothing to cool down his body as he breathed heavily through his nose, not wanting to make his discomfort obvious by panting too much while he rolled his shoulders to get rid of the way tension latched onto them. He stood in the middle of the clearing with an offline gladiator by his side, letting his fingers comb through his hair with one hand while holding onto his bayard with the other.

What didn't help was how he had his teammates in the same room with him. He couldn't blame them for being there, of course, since they were going through their routine team exercise on every Sunday morning right until before noon by using the earth-estimated clock Pidge put up around the castle. It was effective thus far, and it would be great to have them becoming stronger after opening up to each other with everything they need to know.

But what he was going through wasn't something Keith would want them to know just yet, he just needed a little more time to sort through this nuisance before they have a chance to find out.

It was embarrassing and he didn't want them to see him turn into something they weren't supposed to see.

He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand as he let his eyes wander over the room, and found themselves land onto the way Shiro was lifting weights by the corner with Hunk. The warmth that had been sitting quietly inside his body flared with interest at the sight of those arms bulging at every lift, where both shone with glistened sweat while Shiro laid on the bench with both his feet planted firmly on the ground, huffing out his count under his breath.

Keith lingered on the deep V of his hips, his broad chest and white fringe of hair sticking to his forehead; he let images of Shiro crowding him to the walls of the showers play through his mind, kissing his throat with eager lips while his large hands drag down his wet front with Shiro's blunt nails digging slightly into his flesh, forcing out a whimper from Keith while Shiro's left arm wrapped tightly around his waist-

Calling to the ceiling for level five, Keith hopped a few steps back to let the gladiator lit up to life, and the droid didn't wait for him to shift into position before it rushed forward until Keith was forced to meet his attack.

It wasn't until he was watching the way the gladiator fall to the ground at level ten did he realised he might have took it too far, and heaved out a breath as he straightened his back.

Thankfully, from the way the others went on with their routine, they hadn't notice the way he demolished through the last six levels for only ten minutes, setting a record among the five if he wasn't mistaken. But, that didn't matter to him when his actions had only caused his stomach to coil tightly as he sucked in breaths; the air suddenly felt humid around him as he tried to ignore the slight tremor in his hands, tying his hair into a small ponytail to get the wet strands off his nape.

It was almost too much; the air was electrified, his skin was too sensitive and he was trying hard not to show his discomfort while the castle air brushed against his damp skin.

His made his sword change into a normal bayard before he made a grab for his abandoned shirt, making a beeline towards the showers as fast as he could without being conspicuous.

Only to bump into a wall of solid muscle.

Keith hitched in a breath when a hand zipped forward to grip around his bicep just when he was about to fall. At once, a sudden scent that smelled so strongly of a mixture of musk and smoke hit him full in the face that made him snap his head up to meet their eyes.

Shiro furrowed his brows in worry, steadying Keith to his full height with only one hand. “Sorry about that, you okay there?”

Keith hasn't realised Shiro leaving the room, no doubt grabbing the packet of water from the kitchen he currently had in his hand. It wasn't helping that Keith was able to feel the heat from Shiro's body rolling seemingly into his space, and Keith felt his own body responding to it with a keen of need.

Shaking the thought away, he swallowed thickly, taking a step back to make some space between them. “I'm fine, just thought of taking a shower.”

Relief seeped into Shiro's eyes as he made a quick once over to confirm his words, and Keith felt warmth clawing against his navel and cheeks. “I see.” Then, he looked up to meet Keith's gaze with a smile. “I thought of asking you to spar with me after I took some drinks but since you're going to take a shower already,” he trailed off, not really bothering to finish his sentence when he gave a small shrug with those strong shoulders. “That's okay, then.”

The thought of getting his body pinned and almost enveloped by Shiro’s made blood race under his skin, and Keith swallowed down a whimper that threatened to come out.

_Shut up._

He managed a small wavering smile. “Thanks for the offer, but I think I really need that shower by how I stank.”

A pathetic excuse, but Keith would take what he can get.

“No offense, but we're already stinky anyway,” Shiro joked, his stance shifting into something more at ease. “But, I understand.”

Maybe Keith's scent receptors lost its charm somewhere along the way, but he was pretty sure Shiro wasn't anywhere near that and instead had this distinctive smell that was pretty much making Keith high with need. Taxing that excuse on his Galra heritage was easy, because he was sure no one would want to roll in the smell of wood and spice that wafted from their best friend.

Keith nodded distractedly, eyes darting to the side. “Yeah, sure. I should-” he looked up again, before avoiding Shiro's warm gaze by sidestepping the man, careful to not bump into him. “I should go. I'll see you at lunch, Shiro.”

“Alright.” Confusion reached to where Keith was hurrying towards the locker room, letting the door slid close.

Eyesight almost hazed from want, he stumbled towards one of the cubicles with a slam of the door, shirt and bayard long forgotten on the floor while his hand fumbled to press the button before a rain of cold water crashed onto him.

He gasped, feeling the way his shorts was soaked through his boner. Almost frantically, he shed his clothing and underwear that made his dick spring free, and Keith didn't waste anytime to wrap his fingers around the shaft before he was stroking himself with a small groan.

It was quick, he made it so as he let his head rest against the wall while ribbons of come spurt against his stomach, watching the way jets of water clean up his mess.

But, it wasn't enough. He could still feel it moving across his body.

After soaping and rinsing, he wrapped a towel around his waist before quickly walking towards his room with thinned lips.

He waited until his door slid closed properly, the ring in his ears filling in the emptiness of his room as he took long strides towards his cupboard and yanked the doors open.

There, tossed on the top shelf, was the toy and lube Allura gave him a couple of days ago, where he had thrown it there out of shame and embarrassment the moment she walked out. He had hoped that he was able to go through his episodes without any sort of help, and that by hiding the toy and lube out of sight would save him from the thought of using it.

That was thrown out of the window when he felt a shiver crawl up his spine the longer he stared at it, and pulled it down with the sort of determination that he usually felt during his complicated times in missions.

Well, he was in a complicated situation, so there was that.

He let the towel pool around his ankles, and hadn't realise the slick sliding down his legs until he saw the clear liquid staining on the inside of his thighs.

He stopped, entranced and curious as he slowly reached a hand down to touch it with his fingers, before bringing it up to inspect it as he ran the slick between the pads of his thumb and forefinger. Looking down again, he began following the road up until he slid his fingers between the cheeks of his ass.

The moment he found out where it came from, he let out a choke at how sensitive he was and the way slick dripped into his palm the moment he probed his entrance.

 _Holy shit_.

He stepped out of his towel to crawl on the bed with the harness in hand, settling on his knees as he began buckling them around his thighs. Once everything was in place, he stayed in that current position for a while; knees digging into the mattress while his hands hovered on the straps that stretched across his flesh, damp hair sticking to his cheek while his dick had gotten hard again at the thought of being fucked with an alien toy the princess gave him.

It was surreal, and he probably knew how he looked as he tilted his head to the ceiling with a close of his eyes, sinking into the awaiting artificial dick easily.

He huffed out a breath, surprised at how easily he managed to let the dick slide in with the help of his own discharge.

He grabbed the remote from where it lay beside him and turned up the first two speeds.

He moaned the moment it began to rock into him, and he made himself lie down on his back while the dick continued it steadied pace.

It went on for a while, before Keith flicked one number up.

This time, he began imagining hands handling him, using one of his own to run down his chest with feather-like touches, catching on a nipple as he began rolling it with his fingers while the other hand danced against his hip. Pinching and rolling the pebbled nub, he moaned at how the sensation went south, while his left hand teased against the edge of leather with someone else's touch, someone else's need.

He had gotten sensitive at his chest as well, he realised dimly, dragging his thumb down the nub into a hard press that made his dick twitch. When he clawed his left hand up his side, long burst of fire began following his touches, before he used both hands to bring them down again, passing his chest in the process and making his fingers caught on his nipples until they were tweaked free.

He followed the curls of his trail down, swiftly avoiding his leaking dick while the toy continued to pound into him. Sliding his fingers between his ass again, he touched at how it was carefully fucking him inside and out, wetting his fingers at the same time as he rolled his hips into a non-existent body. He wanted bigger hands to touch him, he wanted someone to cover his body with theirs-

His line of thought was cut off when there was a knock on his door.

“Keith?”

Keith bit down his lip to stop the moan at the sound of Shiro's voice, throwing his head back at how his body particularly _thrummed_ at the sound of a potential mate.

 _Potential mate_ , Keith grumbled to himself. _Are you even listening to yourself?_

“Keith, lunch’s ready and the others are already there except you,” Shiro continued while Keith rolled his hips again, a small gasp escaping his lips when his leg slipped to the side that made himself spread wider, and the fake cock hit an angle that made him grit his teeth. “Are you okay in there? Need any help?”

 _Fucking yes._ “No,” Keith managed through a strained voice. He took a deep breath, trying to compose himself by bringing his leg closer to himself while he reached for the remote. “I'm fine, just give me-”

It gotten itself thrown at the foot of the bed, and Keith stretched his fingers to the side to try reaching for it without moving too much, hoping he wasn't going to make a sound that would make the older paladin come in.

But, his slippery fingers made his grip slipped from the remote, causing the speed to crank up to high numbers as it flew somewhere further.

Keith cried out, turning his face into his pillow to muffle it out as the dick pounded into his prostate with more speed and force, where every hit was making him stars swim in his eyes, his body taut as pressure began to build rapidly at his navel. It wasn't helping that his aching dick was being dragged against the sheets as well, and let out a keen into the pillow when his knees brushed against the wet spot that began to form underneath him.

He faintly heard the way his name being shouted in alarm before the door was opened, feeling far too much overwhelmed as he willed himself to look over his shoulder to where Shiro stood at his door, grey eyes wide at the sight of Keith sprawled on his knees while his ass was being fucked in the air.

He could guess what went through the older man's mind, but Keith was cut short when he made a mistake of trying to be modest under the eyes of his best friend, of trying to _move,_ before he was changing into a different angle and the fake cock was hitting an entirely new spot against his prostate made Keith sob loudly, before he only collapsed on his side.

A new wave of heat washed over him when he watched Shiro remained where he was, not taking his eyes off Keith as if he was frozen to his spot. “Shiro,” Keith whimpered, and that seemed to snap Shiro out of his shock as he met his eyes. “The remote, gimme the remote, it's over there.”

He tried to point towards it, and gasped when another burst of stars splashed into his sight while his back arched off the bed, toes curling in with a groan past his lips as his hands fisted the sheets at his sides.

“Shiro,” he moaned when Shiro only took a step forward, and Keith was feeling rather irritated that the other man hesitated from not knowing what to do. “Come _on_.”

There was a stumble in Shiro's steps as he forced himself to move forward, grabbing the remote with fumbling hands before he switched it off entirely. Keith’s breath hitched at the sudden stillness, and sunk down slowly on the bed with the toy still buried deep inside him while a sigh broke free.

Shiro sat heavily on the edge of the mattress while Keith tried to catch his breath, and he mindlessly watched the way the small remote was being clutched into Shiro's hand so tightly that Keith wouldn't be surprised if it’d break under his strength. The thought rolled in his mind for a while, and it wasn't when he lifted his head to look where Shiro was currently staring at the remote in his hand did Keith realise what truly happened.

It wasn't helping that he was still hard, precum dripping down his shaft while the wet spot on the mattress was beginning to stick to his back.

“Fuck,” he whispered, mortification and anger for himself clashed together; the urge to implode from existence seemed fitting at the moment. He rolled to the side with the pillow to hide Shiro from his view, and winced at the way the toy stretched inside him. “Kogane, you fucking idiot.”

There was no response at that, and Keith heaved out a sigh into the same pillow before he slowly detached himself from it to have a peek at Shiro, only to have grey eyes strictly trained on his face.

Keith felt like he paled and blushed at the same time. “Oh, god.”

A smile quirked up at the corner of his lips. “Hi.”

“Oh my god.” Keith groaned, grabbing the pillow and pushing his face into it, and the sound of Shiro's breathless chuckles could still be heard despite the way Keith was trying to block the world out. “What the fuck.”

“I don't know what to say.” Shiro admitted.

“Shiro,” Keith began weakly, his voice muffled by the way he shoved the pillow to his face again. “You just saw me get wrecked by a mechanical dildo. At this point, saying nothing is better.”

There was another beat of silence, and he was considering to just blow himself up in a pod when the pillow was gently pulled out of his grip, allowing Keith to face Shiro looking at him fondly. “You're still hard, though.”

Keith flushed red to his ears, defenses rising up as he forced himself to not back down from his look. “So?”

“So, this thing,” when Shiro tapped at the strap on his hip, Keith couldn't help the sharp intake of breath at that. “isn't working.”

“Maybe because I was interrupted halfway,” Keith shot back. “Ever thought of that?”

Shiro scrutinised him carefully, and Keith was beginning to squirm under all the attention when Shiro spoke again, “Do you want me to help?”

Keith blinked at him in surprise. “What-”

“Allura told me about your situation,” Shiro continued, still remaining where he was while he held onto the remote. “how it's going to be a long few days for you. And,” he looked away, almost ridiculously timid. “I thought I'd help, if you don't mind.”

Keith licked his dry lips. “How?”

“Anything.” Shiro answered at once as he dragged his eyes up to meet Keith's again.

Like a splash of cold water, Shiro's scent was back at full force, only it was slightly fainter than when they were at the training deck before he washed the musk off. But it was still him, it was still achingly _Shiro_ that Keith felt something inside him purring at thought of that, where he had the urge to rub his face into Shiro's neck and kiss him until it was enough to satisfy Keith for the whole time he was alive.

He nodded, not looking away. “Okay.”

Without another thought, Keith began reaching out for him until Shiro leaned down to meet him halfway. They kissed, slowly and unsurely at first, where both tasted the familiar and yet a new part of each other, sliding their lips across one another with ease as Keith ran a hand over his head before cupping his face.

It didn't take long before the pits of his stomach started smouldering again, and Keith pressed into the kiss harder while Shiro used his arms to prevent himself from being a burden, meeting his kiss with a firm answer of his own.

Keith felt Shiro run his fingers down his sides, and gasped when he found the clasp behind his back, taking it off before trailing his fingers to his inner thighs. Shiro groaned when his fingertips slid easily against Keith’s skin, wet from his own doing while Keith bit into his bottom lip.

“I'm going to take this off.” Shiro murmured against his lips, slotting a finger in between one strap and his leg before giving it an experimental tug. Keith nodded eagerly, his skin aflamed from Shiro's touch while his own hands roamed across the board of firm chest above him.

Shiro took his finger free and began unbuckling them one by one until nothing was wrapped around his thighs, and Keith tugged on Shiro's vest. “Off,” he growled, reaching up to nip into his ear. “I need you _now_ , Shiro.”

“I know, but just let me take this out first, okay?”

Keith gasped when Shiro pulled out the dildo, the gaping lost almost a shock to his body while his hole clenched desperately onto nothing, causing more of his slick to dribble free.

“Keith,” Shiro said breathlessly, rubbing against his puckered rim while Keith had tossed his head back again, moaning when a finger easily slid in. “ _Keith_.”

Keith rolled his hips against him, and was glad to feel Shiro's own hardened dick sliding against his that caused the man above him to catch his breath. “Clothes, Shiro,” Keith reminded him, pawing down his chest and abs to palm him through his pants, causing Shiro to grunt. “ _Off_.”

Quickly pulling out his finger with a filthy squelch, Shiro stripped off his vest and undershirt, followed by his pants and underwear until he was already pressing kisses into Keith’s neck with an arm around his waist to bring him closer. Shiro spread one leg open, and Keith felt his breath stuttering when Shiro began sliding their cocks against each other.

“Shiro,” Keith choked out, turning his head to the side when Shiro began nibbling at the corner of his jaw. “Shiro, I'll come if you don't stop-”

“No, you won't,” Shiro hummed against his collarbone, his warm breath wafting against the bitten skin. “Because we’ve only just started.”

“You have, but I haven't.” Keith snapped.

Shiro bit into the junction of his neck and shoulder, hard enough that Keith let out a hiss at the sharp sting of pain and pleasure shooting down his spine. Immediately, he turned putty the moment Shiro licked at the same spot he bitten, and then began nibbling onto the skin while his hands held onto his waist tightly in his grip.

“Shiro,” Keith gasped, rutting against him with his hands clutching hard onto his shoulders when Shiro began descending his work down, latching onto a nipple as he gave it a suck. Keith shoved himself into him more when a tongue swirled around the nub, causing a groan to escape through clenched teeth. “ _Shiro_ ,” he repeated, almost whining his name out. “Need you, god, need you inside me, come _on_ -”

Keith yelped when a hand suddenly lifted one of his legs up, and saw Shiro looking down at him with blown out eyes, one that swallowed his irises with the same type of hunger that burned at the lower part of his stomach. Shiro let out a small smile. “I got you.”

He lined himself up before slowly sinking in, and Keith let out a harsh breath of relief when Shiro bottomed out, both of his hands holding onto the back of his knees. When he didn't move at once, Keith cant his hips up. “Move.”

Shiro pulled out until it was only the top of his dick inside, only to slam in again that caused Keith to keen.

They maintained their rhythm until Shiro let go of his legs to tangle their fingers together, stretching Keith’s arms above his head while they kissed long and hard, teeth clicking against the other while their tongue tasted each other's mouth with every stroke against the inside of their teeth. Keith wrapped his legs around his waist to bring him closer, and Shiro tugged on his bottom lip before letting it go to bring his lips to the side of his head.

“You probably don't know this,” he breathed into the shell of his ear. “But-" he stopped, letting out a small burst of laughter as if realising the incredulity of their position. Shiro only brushed a kiss forward. "I love you, baby.”

Far too soon for his taste, Keith came with a sob while his body lifted off the mattress, and Shiro continued to pound into him while he followed behind, burying his face into Keith’s neck to muffle the gasp he made.

Panting, both of them stayed like that for a while as Shiro began mouthing against his skin, before he slowly pulled out that made Keith moaned from the friction it caused as come and slick alike began to drip out, staining the sheets more.

Keith allowed himself to be collected in his arms as Shiro pulled him closed, burying his nose into his hair while Keith pressed a weak kiss to his jaw.

Once they settled, Keith was able to listen to Shiro's heart beating a steady drum under his hand, and looked up to meet his eye. “Did you really mean what you said?”

Shiro ran his fingers through Keith’s hair. “I've been wanting to say that to you since I could remember.”

“Then, why didn't you?”

“It wasn't the right time,” Shiro said quietly, shifting to rest his cheek against the crown of Keith’s head. “Or I wasn't ready. I'm not sure.”

With Kerberos and all the work they've done when they were at Garrison seemed so far away from where they were now, where the greens of an officer’s uniform had no difference with the oranges of a cadet. Their law seemed so miniature from what they had seen across the universe, reusing the same tainted rules all over again. This time, though, it was different. This time, after Shiro disappeared and came back to him twice, they were free to talk what they want to say, what they could do.

Keith reached up and let a kiss linger on his chin, trailing up to let one sweep over the swell of his cheek and to press another against the corner of his lips. Shiro angled his head to the side to catch Keith in a soft kiss, just a graze of ruby bitten lips, before he wrapped an arm around Shiro’s waist to line their bodies together.

“You should know that I want to say it too,” Keith whispered, using the back of his fingers to slide down Shiro's jaw. “Just,” he paused, letting out a gust of breath through his nose. “I need some time.”

Shiro ducked down to kiss on his knuckles, his right hand holding onto Keith's to press another kiss into his wrist. “I can wait. You've always been waiting for me, I think it's time I return the favour.”

Keith let out a short chuckle, leaning forward to press his lips against the bridge of Shiro’s nose. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that's been playing around my mind for a while, not exactly a/b/o but it's ALMOST like that and well : )


End file.
